Dharma Days
by Ladypirate83
Summary: Perdidos en el tiempo, perdidos en el mundo Sawyer y Juliet se encuentran en una noche de año nuevo.


Dharma days

Capítulo 1: Año Nuevo

La luna redonda se reflejaba en el mar.

Sentada en el muelle Juliet recordaba aquella noche en la que había aceptado quedarse. Seis meses habían pasado. Diez submarinos se habían ido y habían vuelto; para volverse a ir y luego volver. Siempre igual.

Aceptar que James tenía razón fue difícil. Sus sonrisas con hoyuelos lo hicieron más fácil. También las noches de póker, las discusiones literarias, las desveladas en el pórtico con cerveza Dharma. Las risas, su risa, su sonrisa con hoyuelos otra vez.

Oyó pasos en el muelle y sonrió.

Sabía que estabas aquí.

¿Sí? - Dijo Juliet fingiendo sorpresa.

Sos muy predecible. – Fue la respuesta de James mientras se sentaba en el muelle junto a ella.

¿Quieres tomar? – preguntó mostrando una botella de champagne.

Juliet le acercó dos copas largas que había estado manteniendo ocultas de su vista. El sonrió y cuestionó con la mirada.

Sos muy predecible – Dijo con una mirada pícara y algo brillosa producto de unas copas que había bebido previamente con Amy. El se rió y sus miradas se encontraron por un momento.

El champagne - Le recordó Juliet.

James sacudió la cabeza como para despejarla de extraños pensamientos y puso la botella entre sus piernas. Hizo un poco de fuerza y el corcho salió despedido hacia el agua. Unas gotas de champagne cayeron sobre las piernas casi desnudas de Juliet. Sin detenerse a pensar en lo que hacía, James pasó su dedo índice por sobre ellas para secarlas. La piel de Juliet se erizó ante la suave caricia. Él retiró su mano con miedo y un poco de vergüenza. Recién entonces notó lo que Juliet llevaba puesto.

Ella hubiera preferido usar algo más cómodo, pero según Amy, era tradición en la isla vestirse de blanco para despedir el año y por más que quiso evitarlo no pudo impedir que su amiga le prestara un vestido lo suficientemente corto y escotado como para que Miles se quedara sin palabras al verla usándolo. La situación fue tan vergonzosa que de no haber sido por Jin que la convenció de que lucía bien se lo habría quitado. Por suerte James no había presenciado la escena. De otra forma, la vergüenza habría sido mayor y ella se habría cambiado de atuendo, las gotas de champagne habrían caído sobre su ropa en lugar de sus piernas, el no habría pasado su dedo sobre ellas y su piel no se habría erizado ante su toque. Gracias Amy por eso.

Perdón – Le dijo esquivando su mirada.

Está bien – Le respondió Juliet acercándole las copas.

James las llenó con champagne y agarró una. Luces de colores iluminaron el cielo.

Feliz año nuevo James!

Feliz año nuevo Juliet!

Chocaron sus copas y bebieron en silencio. Durante un largo rato contemplaron el horizonte.

Finalmente James rompió el silencio

¿Cómo te sentís?

Un poco borracha. Dijo Juliet, mitad en serio, mitad jugando.

James emitió una leve risita.

No, me refiero a… Año nuevo, la isla…

Juliet hizo silencio por unos segundos. Giró la cabeza para encontrar los ojos de James y volvió a mirar el mar.

Creo que estoy empezando a aceptar que nunca voy a salir de aquí… y eso apesta.

James trago saliva.

Juliet. Mírame. Creo que no deberías sentirte culpable por cómo te sentís. Pasaste muchos años intentando salir de aquí. Hiciste lo que estaba a tu alcance. Creo que es tu momento de descansar.

En ese punto James notó que los ojos de Juliet se ponían brillosos. Se apresuró a envolver su mano derecha con las suyas.

Pero no te preocupes… porque yo no voy a descansar hasta que la vuelvas a ver.

Un mar de lágrimas brotó de los ojos de Juliet. James no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por haberla hecho llorar. Cambió de posición para estar bien enfrente de ella y la atrajo hacia si. La abrazó y pudo sentir sus lágrimas cayendo sobre su camisa. Una de sus manos se apoyaba en la cintura de Juliet y podía sentir las contracciones de su abdomen a causa del llanto. La otra mantenía su cabeza sobre su pecho.

James apoyó sus labios sobre su cabeza y dijo compungido. – Perdón, no tengo derecho a decirte como debes sentirte. Solo quería que sepas que estoy acá para vos.

Lo sé. De hecho no se qué haría si no estuvieses acá.

Bueno, no tendrías con quien perder al póquer y podrías usar el baño cuando quisieras.

Juliet rió y James cerró los ojos agradecido por volver a escuchar ese sonido.

Ella se separó un poco de James y buscó su mirada.

No, me refiero a… si pensase en… las últimas 10 veces que reí, 7 fueron por ti.

Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de James. La mano que en algún momento estuvo sobre la cabeza de Juliet y que ahora descansaba sobre su pierna se alzó y como por inercia se acercó a su mejilla y se llevó la última lágrima de su cara.

Vos también me haces reír rubia.

¿Rubia? – una pequeña risa se escapó de los labios de Juliet. – ¿Es el primer apodo que me das y no se te ocurrió uno mejor?

Que puedo decir cariño, estoy perdiendo mi magia.

No. En serio. ¿Por qué nunca antes me habías dado un apodo?

James guardó silencio por unos segundos.

Porque no merecías ninguno de los que se me ocurrían.

No entiendo. Tus apodos son algo asi como un premio y yo no tenía lo suficiente como para ganarlo?

No, me refiero a... aún cuando… te odiaba, te respetaba lo suficiente como para no ofenderte de esa forma.

Y ahora que? Ya no me respetas?

Ahora, rubia, somos lo suficientemente amigos como para que te diga rubia sin que suene sexista. De hecho, creo que te gusta.

Juliet sonrió y miró el océano delante de ella. _"somos lo suficientemente amigos" _

Creo que se de otra cosa que también te gustará.

Que?

Un baño! Dijo James tomándola por la cintura y arrastrándola consigo al mar.

Hijo de p…

Fueron solo unas milésimas de segundos las que estuvieron bajo el agua pero Juliet adoró la forma en la que James no solo no la soltó sino que la atrajo más hacia sí y la abrazó más fuerte.

Cuando salieron a la superficie sus caras estaban tan cerca que respiraban el mismo aire. Las manos de Juliet se apoyaban en el pecho de James y podía sentir sus latidos acelerados. Se preguntaba si era solo por la falta de respiración que habían experimentado o si tal vez, solo tal vez, la situación tenía algo que ver.


End file.
